


牛奶

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Milk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你是突然返老还童了，还是恋母情节犯了？我是不是该敲打你的心理咨询师，叫她解决一下这个问题？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	牛奶

同居以后梅林发明了一招喊爱赖床的哈利起来 手伸进衣服里揉他胸 一会儿哈利就受不了他的揉弄起来了 副作用是梅林也会产生反应

梅林在厨房倒牛奶 刚从任务中风尘仆仆地回来的哈利 已经三个月没和他见面了 哈利一阵旋风似得闪进厨房抱住他 “唔？”梅林被他热情地吻住 哈利一手按住他的屁股把他俩贴到一起 他胯间已经硬起 和梅林用力磨蹭在一起 牛奶全部都洒在梅林胸口上 哈利把他扯上床后 埋头在他胸前的肌肉里 梅林一股子奶香 好像他是真的产奶了一样 而哈利把这句话给说了出来 梅林整个光头红了个透

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

哈利得寸进尺地咬着梅林的乳头。还假装自己是个婴儿，作出哼哼唧唧的样子。梅林实在是想把这恶作剧的老混蛋踹下床，自己去洗个澡然后该干啥干啥。但是哈利故意毫无章法地在他的乳头上啃咬，这种不同寻常的刺激似乎叫他更有感觉。  
他叹了口气，“哈利，你几岁了？”

“你的奶太好吃了，梅林。”他故意吸的啧啧有声，好像真的很美味的样子。

哈利变本加厉地扮演着巨婴的角色，趴在梅林的胸膛上，蹂躏着他的乳头，还用湿漉漉的眼睛摆出纯洁无暇的眼神看着他——但是梅林分明在里头看见的都是狡诈。  
“你是突然返老还童了，还是恋母情节犯了？我是不是该敲打你的心理咨询师，叫她解决一下这个问题？”梅林嘴上说的轻松，但是哈利突然咬了一下，叫他不由得叫了出来。他本能地想推开对方，但是哈利马上又用舌头去抚慰那由于疼痛变得更加敏感的地方。同时用手指抚慰着另一边。  
“婴儿可不会这个吧，梅林！并且你以为我不知道你这里不会被吸出奶？！”梅林气得都要笑出来了，哈利·哈特又不是生理课没学好的白痴。而哈利嘴上和一只手都没闲着，另一只手则伸进了梅林的居家服裤子中。  
被这样一搞，梅林即使并不想在这样的情况下与哈利做爱，也不可能没有反应。哈利则越发下流地拉下来梅林的裤子，并说：“不过我是知道你哪里能被吸出奶。”  
梅林知道哈利要做什么，这他并不陌生，他们已经做过许多次，但是那样的类比还是叫他感到了窘迫。他抬起上半身，试图阻止哈利。他觉得他的伴侣喜欢在这种事情上叫他获得羞耻感，这似乎会叫他更加兴奋，比如上次这家伙把他的屌毛都剃掉了，叫他光溜溜地敏感得一碰就流水。但他又觉得自己应该感谢这位伴侣在这方面惊人的想象力，他们的生活永远不会乏味无趣。  
哈利把梅林半勃起的阴茎放入嘴中，还说着：“是这里，对不对。”他舔着溢出了一点的前液，说，“看，已经出来一点了。”  
梅林放弃治疗地又躺回去。他想，这家伙愿意说这样的话，就叫他说去吧。  
哈利似乎发现了梅林突然变得视死如归一般的神情，于是猛地低头一吸，又叫梅林发出一声闷哼。  
“非常美味。”哈利的声音听起来端正得如同在和一群贵族朋友们品味什么高级大餐，而不是头发散乱地嘴里含着他男朋友的阴茎。梅林不知道他怎么能够做到的这样，或许他曾经在嘴里塞着玻璃球来练习吐字清晰地说话但是玻璃球什么的可比不上他的阴茎梅林心想。  
哈利伸手从床头柜里拿来了润滑液，倒在手上，在梅林剃完毛之后还是光滑着的肛口附近打着转，然后伸进去一根手指——在这期间他的嘴一直没有离开梅林的阴茎。  
“我还知道能叫你流得更多的方法——并且都不用我吸——开关就在——”哈利的手指勾起来在梅林的肠道中寻觅着。当他找到那个凸起的腺体的时候，他感到梅林的肠道颤抖着把他的手指绞紧，他的手指感受到梅林的脉搏，有力而火热。他放过梅林的阴茎，而探过身，趴在梅林上方——当然手上的动作完全没有停下来。  
梅林半闭着眼睛，脸颊泛红，胸膛上还有点他刚才的口水——不过牛奶早就都被他舔干净了。而翘着的阴茎被他刚才舔得湿漉漉的，随着他手指的动作还会一颤一颤的。  
“怎么不继续——”梅林睁开眼睛看着哈利，他的阴茎不想离开那温暖的口腔。哈利俯下身来，在他耳边说：“咱们试试这个开关管不管用，你能不能直接——”  
“不，哈利·哈特，我并不能！”梅林不是没有经历过前列腺高潮——哈利的技术很好，他非常承认这一点，只不过次数并不多，并且是都连带着对阴茎的刺激。他没有自信能够只凭借后面到达高潮。  
“没关系，就试一试。”哈利好像在鼓励他，又像在诱惑。他又伸进去一根手指，细致地按摩着。哈利知道不能够持续地刺激同一个地方，那样太过了，反而难以承受，正确的方法是需要——他等待着梅林自己轻微地调整姿势，他只需要时不时地拨动一下，然后就能享受到梅林满足的低声呻吟。  
他吻上梅林的嘴唇，梅林尝出他口中还带着自己前液的味道和牛奶味。他又不由得绞紧了肠道。哈利加快了一点手上的速度，他吻着梅林的嘴唇、眼睛，又在他耳边说着鼓励的话，没问题，为我高潮吧，我能感觉到你快到了，是不是？  
梅林的呼吸越来越急促，他觉得自己要失禁，他知道这是要到了，但又觉得自己跨越不过去。哈利舔舐掉梅林眼角的生理泪水，放松，梅林，都交给我，没事的……  
梅林以为自己真的被搞到了失禁，但那又同时伴随着强烈的快感和放松感，好像被抽空，他的大腿颤抖着好像不是自己的。哈利看着他的阴茎一股股地流出乳白色的液体，但还是硬着的，他安抚着梅林颤抖的漂亮的腿，将它们并拢摆到一个舒服的姿势，又将梅林射出来——确切说是流出来的精液从他的小腹上抹下来一些，“你看，没问题的。”梅林的喘息中似乎带着哭音，他真心想责怪哈利·哈特把自己搞成这样。但是这真的很爽，他不得不承认。  
“谢谢，哈利。”他努力让自己声调正常。然后他又深吸了一口气：“不过，它们看起来都还硬着。”他指了指哈利裤子里鼓起的一坨自己他自己的那一根。


End file.
